Ne touchez pas à ma fille!
by Anna McCoy
Summary: 6ème année...Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard... Qui est-elle? Non c'est pas sa fille elle ne lui ressemble absolument pas!! Lisez-moi! Lisez-moi! Reviewez-moi! Reviewez-moi!
1. Retrouvailles

Les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling....malheureusement sinon je serais certainement sur une plage des Bahamas à l'heure qu'il est....sniff.  
  
C'est la toute première fanfic que j'écris alors soyez critique en restant indulgent svp.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles  
  
  
  
C'était le 1er Septembre, il était 10h30 et comme chaque année la voie 9 3/4 était bondée d'élèves. Chacun se saluait évoquant ses vacances d'été. Harry et Ron attendaient Hermione à qui ils avaient donner rendez-vous sur le quai.  
  
"Harry!! Ron!!" cria une voix derrière eux.   
  
Les garçons se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille bronzée, les cheveux ondulés dorés par le soleil, elle portait une robe blanche courte et des baskets blanches qui la mettait en valeur.  
  
Il fallu quelques secondes aux garçons pour reconnaître leur amie visiblement métamorphosée par son été passé à Cuba.  
  
"Her..Hermione!!??" s'étonna Harry.  
  
La jeune fille lui sauta au cou heureuse de retrouver un de ses meilleurs amis. A côté d'eux Ron ne semblait toujours pas avoir recouvert du choc ce qui n'empêcha pas Hermione de lui sauter au cou. Ron rougit immédiatement en sentant les fameuses "métamorphoses" de la jeune fille contre son torse.  
  
"Co..Comment tu vas?" demanda Ron quand Hermione s'écarta de lui.  
  
"Merveilleusement bien!! Cuba était fantastique!! Tellement que j'ai pas eu le temps de finir le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 6 vous vous rendez compte??!!" déclara Hermione.  
  
Harry fut soulager que malgré son changement physique son amie était restée la même, quant à Ron lui n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de ce genre de détails.  
  
"En tout cas tu es resplendissante!!" s'aventura Harry sentant les poignards que les yeux de Ron lui lançaient.  
  
"Merci Harry vous aussi! J'ai l'impression que vous avez encore grandi cet été, surtout toi Ron..." dit Hermione se collant contre l'épaule de Ron pour comparer sa taille à la sienne "...tu es beau comme ça" dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, souriante.  
  
Ron failli exploser comme un volcan tellement il avait chaud.  
  
"Mais sois pas jaloux Harry tu restes le plus beau.....! Ha! Ha!" finit-elle.  
  
Harry la remercia et Ron passa de l'état de volcan à celui d'iceberg.  
  
Les trois amis commencèrent à se raconter leurs vacances quand ils furent interrompus par une voix derrière eux.  
  
"Et bien...et bien... Il vous aura pas fallu longtemps pour vous retrouver. Tu sais que la bigamie est interdite Granger tu devras choisir entre le binoclard et le rouquin. Ou bien si tu ne te décides pas tu pourras venir me voir avec ta petite robe blanche je te donnerai quelques...."conseils pratiques" qu'en dis-tu?" déclara Draco Malfoy en regardant la jeune fille avec un regard pervers.  
  
"Dégages Malfoy la rentrée commençait très bien sans ta présence, et trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour soulager tes hormones je suis sûr qu'un chien ferra l'affaire!!" lui lança Harry.  
  
Draco pâlit à la remarque d'Harry. "FERMES LA POTTER !!!!" et sur ce il monta dans le Poudlard Express suivit de ses deux compères Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
"N'écoutes pas ce que ce crétin dis Hermione il est malade!" dit Harry à la jeune fille.  
  
"T'en fais pas Harry ça fait longtemps que les remarques de Malfoy ne m'atteignent plus!" répondit Hermione.  
  
"Ce type n'a vraiment............BANG!........." Harry se retrouva au sol et quelque chose l'écrasait.  
  
"Je suis vraiment désolée." Dit une douce voix dans l'oreille d'Harry.  
  
  
Fin du Chapitre 1 c'est un peu court désolée... A qui appartient la "douce voix"? Ron finiras-t-il par dire quelque chose dans le chapitre2 ??  
  
Envoyez-moi vos avis par review ça me fera plaisir, j'écouterais vos remarques et j'en prendrais compte pour la suite. 


	2. La mystérieuse jeune fille

Les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.  
  
Je suis vraiment désolée j'ai pas eu le temps de uploader mon histoire, j'ai pas d'excuse.....vraiment....j'espères que la suite vous plaira.  
  
Audrey: Merci de ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir  
  
Merci aussi aux autres mais comme la review d'Audrey est la plus récente c'est à elle que je réponds, parce que je sais pas si les autres sont encore en vie....( ben oui il peut s'en passer des choses en 5 mois!)  
  
Chapitre2:La mystérieuse jeune fille  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec une splendide jeune fille qui était littéralement étalée sur lui.  
  
"Harry ça va??!!" demanda Ron.  
  
La jeune fille se redressa gracieusement et tendit sa main à Harry, qui l'accepta et se mit sur pied.  
  
"Je suis très maladroite, vraiment désolée, tu ne t'es pas fait mal en tombant j'espères?" demanda la jeune fille.  
  
"Heu....non! Non! Ca va, ne t'en fais pas!" répondit Harry.  
  
Il y eut un lourd silence alors que Harry regardait la jeune fille, elle était petite mais semblait avoir le même âge que lui, ses longs cheveux noirs ébènes lui retombaient sur les reins, sa peau était très pâle, ce qui contrastait magnifiquement avec la couleur de ses yeux, ils étaient si sombres.....  
  
"LA TERRE A HARRY!!!!"cria Ron.  
  
"Hein?? Quoi??"dit Harry.  
  
"Ca va?"lui demanda Hermione.  
  
"Oui, oui ça va..."répondit Harry, puis il regarda vers la mystérieuse jeune fille et sourit "...ça va très bien!!"  
  
Hermione jeta un oeil sur la fille et fit de son mieux pour sourire mais ce n'était pas très convaincant.  
  
"Je suis Hermione Granger, tu es nouvelle? Je ne t'es jamais vu auparavant?" demanda Hermione d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.  
  
Harry la regarda d'un air désapprobateur, mais la jeune fille lui sourit sincèrement et ne répondit pas, elle s'avança vers le trio et lui répondit: "Ca tu le sauras très bientôt....." puis elle regarda Harry "...et encore désolée de t'avoir bousculé. On se reverra à la répartition" et sur ce elle se retourna en direction du train.  
  
"Ca tu le sauras très bientôt.....Non mais pour qui elle se prend franchement!!??" dit Hermione en regardant l'inconnue monter dans le train, quand soudain celle-ci rata une marche et trébucha par terre. Mais deux garçons qui se tenaient derrière elle l'aidèrent à se relever et elle disparut dans le train.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha!" s'esclaffa Hermione "Elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'elle était maladroite!"  
  
Harry lança un regard à Hermione qui lui glaça le sang. "Quoi?"  
  
"Tu as changé pendant ces vacances, vraiment....."lui répondit Harry.  
  
"Oui je sais tu me l'as déjà dit!" dit elle d'un ton enjouée "Bon on y vas?!" demanda Hermione aux deux garçons, Ron s'empressa de prendre le sac d'Hermione et la suivit dans le train, puis il se tourna vers Harry.  
  
"Tu viens?" lui lança-t-il.  
  
"Mouais" répondit Harry. Mais Harry ne voulait pas parler de son changement physique, il ne savait pas quelles genres de fréquentations avait entretenu Hermione pendant ces vacances mais elles avaient vraisemblablement eu une mauvaise influence sur elle.  
  
Bon ben voilà c'est tout pour le chapitre2 reviewez-moi, svp. Bisous. Anna. 


	3. Un voyage tendu

****

Rien est à moi sauf l'histoire et l'inconnue, qui ne le sera bientôt plus.

****

Chapitre3: Voyage tendu

Hermione s'engouffrait dans un des derniers compartiments avec à sa suite Ron et Harry. Ron faillit d'ailleurs se vautrer en y entrant car visiblement il ne regardait pas où il mettait ses pieds mais plutôt où Hermione mettait les siens. (Et pas que ses pieds...) 

La jeune fille s'installa, en face d'elle ses deux comparses.

"Alors cet été Harry? Les Dursleys ont été plus sympas?" demanda Hermione.

"Mouais si on veut, j'aurais pensé pouvoir rejoindre l'Ordre au QG, mais d'après Lupin, Dumbledore s'y serait formellement opposé pour ma sécurité" répondit Harry d'un ton monotone, "c'est dommage j'aurais bien voulu revoir Grimmaurd square...."

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, tendus "Peut-être plus tard....." dit Ron.

Harry acquieçait silencieusement, "Et toi Ron? Ces vacances?" demanda Hermione décidée à changer l'atmosphère.

"Et bien, j'ai aidé les jumeaux au magasin, qui marche super bien en passant, et j'ai pu me faire un peu d'argent de poche; sinon j'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir souvent mes parents, ils étaient occupés avec l'Ordrr....." Ron ralentit en voyant le regard que lui lançait Hermione, et décida de passer à autre chose, "et je ne peut vraiment plus supporter Ginny, elle est In-sur-por-ta-ble!!"

"C'est vrai elle est où d'ailleurs, je l'ai pas vu sur le quai" dit Hermione.

"Oh t'en fais pas pour elle, elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous une heure avant avec ses copines pour se raconter les derniers ragots de l'été!!"

"Et toi Hermione" intervint Harry "ton été 'ensoleillé' c'était comment?"

"C'était fantastique, j'étais avec des cousins un peu plus âgé que moi, alors j'ai pu jouer aux grandes pendant quelques semaines, ça fait du bien d'oublier le monde magique, l'école et tout ça!" répondit Hermione les yeux plein de nostalgie.

Ron et Harry la regardait se demandant où était leur Hermione et qui était la fille qu'ils avait en face d'eux, quand soudain on entendit une voix dans le compartiment agencent au leur.

"**ET MERDE!!!**"

Le trio se regarda les yeux ronds, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et haussa les épaules.

"Euh oui et c'est vrai que je suis un peu déçue que....." commença Hermione, mais....

"**FAIS CHII-ER!!!**"

Hermione se leva d'un bond. "Bon là ça suffit, tu viens Ron?!" demanda-t-elle en regardant le rouquin.

"Quoi?!"

"Ben oui, je te rappelle qu'on est préfets au cas où tu l'aurais oublier, et on ne peut pas permettre ce genre de langage!"

"Mais Hermione on est dans le train!" s'offusqua Ron.

"Justement il y a des premières années et c'est pas le moment de donner un mauvais exemple." dit-elle en ouvrant la porte du compartiment , "Allez, dépêches!!"

"Elle est revenue...." marmonna Ron en regardant Harry qui se retenait de rire.

Ron sortit derrière Hermione, Harry les suivit curieux jusqu'au compartiment d'à côté, Hermione ouvra la porte et là au milieu d'une monticule de papiers et chiffons se tenait la jeune fille du quai qui cherchait visiblement quelque chose. Elle releva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit et regarda le trio, qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passait et comment elle avait pu mettre un tel bazar toute seule.

"Quoi!?" demanda la jeune fille d'un ton totalement différent que celui qu'Harry l'avait entendu utiliser précédemment.

"C'est toi qui 'hurle' des vulgarités depuis toute à l'heure?" demanda Hermione, légèrement agacée de se laisser adresser de la sorte par une inconnue.

L'inconnue regarda Hermione d'un air perplexe avant de dire, "Alors d'abord je ne pense pas avoir 'hurlé' comme tu le dis si bien, mais légèrement 'haussé' le ton, et ensuite si t'as envie de me donner des leçons de morales c'est pas vraiment le moment là, parce que je suis assez irritable pour l'instant." Et sur ce elle se remit à farfouiller son bazar.

Hermione avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là. Elle prit une grande respiration et s'apprêtait à rétorquer, quand Harry l'arrêta et dit en direction de la petite brune, "Bien à plus tard." 

La jeune fille qui venait vraisemblablement de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, un vieil album photo de petite taille, le regarda et sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se lever et lui claquer la porte au nez.

Tous les trois restèrent plantés là, immobiles, quand Hermione fit signe de vouloir rouvrir la porte et entamer un duel verbal. Mais les deux garçons la traînèrent jusqu'à leur compartiment et la firent s'asseoir.

"Mais pourquoi tu m'as retenu Harry??!! J'allais lui en dire deux, qu'elle n'aurait pas volé, mais pour qui elle se prend cette fille?! Et puis qui c'est d'abord?!"

"Calmes-toi Hermione!" lui dit Harry, "justement on sait même pas qui c'est cette fille et toi tu veux te la mettre à dos!"

"Mais t'es sourd, t'as pas entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit ou quoi?!"

"J'ai entendu mais je sais pas, avec les temps qui courent on est tous plus ou moins perturbés, avec Voldemort qui revient et tout ça...."

Hermione regardait Harry comme s'il venait de lui pousser un veracrasse sur la figure.

"Pourquoi tu lui cherches des excuses?? Elle ne m'as pas l'air perturbé par quoi que se soit, par contre TOI elle t'as perturbé j'ai l'impression...."

Harry commença à prendre une étrange couleur écarlate, "De quoi tu parles?"

Pour Hermione il était évident que Harry avait craqué pour cette insupportable créature, "Laisses tomber."

Ils reprirent tous les trois leurs places, avec une légère tension dans l'air.

"Alors qui ont aura cette année en DCFM? Un autre monstre?" dit Ron d'un air comique croyant détendre l'atmosphère.

"Je ne penses pas que ça pourra être pire que l'année dernière Ron!" répondit Hermione sarcastique.

Ron la regarda boudeur et sortit une revue de Quidditch qu'il commença à feuilleter, puis entama une discussion sur les derniers résultats des Canons de Chudley avec Harry tandis qu'Hermione finissait le livres d'enchantements niveau 6. Tout était de nouveau normal mais jusqu'à quand??

****

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, désolée d'être aussi irrégulière, néanmoins j'espères que ça vous plaira.

Bisous, Anna.


	4. Une arrivée fracassante

Salut tout le monde et merci pour vos reviews! Voilà la suite!

Réponses aux reviews:

Calliopé: Et bien dans ce chapitre tu auras ta réponse!! 

Sev Snape: Désolée mais Hermione est un peu moins présente dans ce chapitre, son caractère aussi donc, mais on la retrouvera plus au 5

Darkmore: Thank you! Et tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre!

Arwen Yuy: Merci beaucoup, tu pourras enfin mettre un nom sur notre mystérieuse inconnue.

****

Encore une fois rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et ???

****

Chapitre 4: Arrivée fracassante 

(ou le chapitre où l'on apprend, enfin, le nom de l'inconnue...)

Les trois amis s'étaient changés en uniforme et le train arrivait enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ils descendirent du train avec les autres élèves. 

"Hermione! Hermione!" cria une voix sur le quai.

Hermione se retourna pour voir Ginny se dirigeait vers elle avec deux de ses amies de 5ème année.

"Ginny! Comment-tu vas? Je t'ai pas vu dans le train!" dit Hermione.

"Je sais avec Fleur et Clarissa on traînait dans le compartiment d'Alan Matthews, alors tu comprends on a pas vu le temps passé, je suis désolée, salut Harry!"

Ron et Harry se tenaient derrière Hermione , Harry sourit au salut de la jeune fille et se demandait où était passé la timide jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ron lui ignorait sa jeune sœur, qui l'avait assez soûlait cet été, il était plus intéressé par le flux d'élèves derrière eux.

"Allan Matthews?? Mais dis-moi c'est pas un serdaigle de 7ème année ça?" dit Hermione d'un ton complice.

Ginny et ses amies souriaient, elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand... 

"**QUOI? UN 7° ANNEE?!! T'ES PAS FOLLE?!!**" c'était Ron, visiblement furieux, qui avait entendu et s'était retourné pour engueuler sa sœur, mais si sa phrase était destiné à sa sœur la dernière partie atterrit dans l'oreille d'une personne qui passait devant lui à ce moment-là. 

La propriétaire de l'oreille se retourna lentement vers un Ron mal à l'aise.

"Tu t'prends pour une beuglante ou quoi?! C'est moi que tu viens de traiter de folle?!" demanda d'un ton tranchant la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, que vous aurez reconnu.

"Hein? Euh....n-non." balbutia Ron.

"Vraiment?! Peut-être que mon petit interlude dans le compartiment tout-à-l'heure te fais rire?!! Mmm? Ben la folle te dit d'aller te faire voir chez les centaures! Et je restes polie!!" sur ce la jeune fille tourna des talons et se dirigea vers le grand Hagrid.

Le groupa regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner avec de grands yeux ronds puis se tournèrent vers Ron qui avait une couleur assez pourpre.

"Non, mais je lui ai dis que c'était pas elle que j'avais traité de folle, je lui ai dis, non?"

"Oui Ron on sait, c'est moi que tu traitais de folle, n'est-ce pas?!" rétorqua Ginny énervée. "Tu es peut-être mon frère mais je restes avec qui JE veux, et puis pour ton information Allan est un garçon très gentil!!"

"Il est vieux!!" répondit Ron, encore plus écarlate.

Ginny souffla. "Bon Hermione, Harry, je vous verrais plus tard. Ciao! Ciao!"

Et avec ses amies elle s'en alla vers les calèches.

"Je vous avais dit qu'elle était insupportable!!"

"Ron, elle a rien fait de mal," dit Hermione, alors que Ron la regardait pas très convaincu, "-encore"reprit Hermione.

"C'est pour ça que je dois la surveiller!! Et l'autre vous avez entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit?!"

"Je vous ai dis tout-à l'heure, elle se donne des grands airs!!" répondit Hermione.

"C'était un malentendu," intervint Harry "toi tu l'...."

"Arrêtes Harry!! On a compris, c'est bon!!" lui dit Hermione.

Harry prit une fois encore une jolie teinte.

"On devrait y aller maintenant, non?!" dit Ron.

Et ainsi tout les trois se dirigèrent vers les calèches, qui les conduiraient au château.

~~~~~~~~ Au château de Poudlard ~~~~~~~~

Tous les élèves s'empressaient dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle où comme chaque année la répartition allait avoir lieu. Mais en passant à l'intersection d'un couloir certains élèves tournaient la tête, puis la retournaient aussitôt. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il le sut très vite. En effet des voix s'élevaient en provenance d'un couloir perpendiculaire.

"Je t'avais dit de m'attendre, **M'ATTENDRE**!!" hurlait une voix masculine.

"Oui et je t'ai attendu 2 heures, **2 HEURES**!!" rétorqua une voix féminine.

Harry, curieux regarda de qui il s'agissait, puis reconnu aussitôt la silhouette de Snape qui était de dos, il compris alors pourquoi les élèves s'étaient vite retournaient, personne ne voulait avoir d'ennuis. Mais par contre il n'arriva pas à voir son interlocutrice qu'il cachait.

"Il se trouve que j'ai eu des obligations de dernièr......"

Mais Harry ne pu en entendre plus il était tiré par Ron.

"Viens mec s'il voit qu'on l'écoute il vas nous enlever des points!" lui dit Ron.

"Tu crois qu'il parlait avec qui?" demanda Harry.

"J'en ai franchement rien à faire!!" répondit Ron alors qu'ils passaient la porte de la Grande Salle. 

Harry comprenait que Ron ou d'autres élèves se foutaient de Snape tant qu'il leur foutait la paix. Mais depuis la mort de son parrain, pour laquelle Harry tenait Snape en partie responsable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur cet homme, et de mettre en doute sa fiabilité et sa fidélité à l'Ordre. Harry avait de nouveau l'air grave, un simple détail avait un effet ricochet et il se remémorait des souvenirs douloureux. Les élèves étaient déjà tous installés quand les nouveaux premières années entrèrent.

Dumbledore se leva.

"Bienvenue à tous, en ces jours sombres et au vu des prochains mois qui je l'espère seront moins difficiles, je veux que vous tous vous concentriez sur vos études, vous êtes des enfants et les seuls inquiétudes que vous devez avoir sont celles qui incombent à l'adolescence..."

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas concerné par ce discours, parce que s'il y avait bien un adolescent qui se devait d'avoir des inquiétudes d'adultes c'était bien lui. Il pensait quand il aperçut la jeune inconnue du train passait la porte, personne ne semblait l'avoir vu sauf lui, les autres écoutait Dumbledore, (enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croyait), comme si elle avait sentie ses yeux posait sur elle, le regard de la fille croisa celui d'Harry dont l'estomac se serra étrangement, puis elle avança à travers les petits premières années d'un pas décidé.

"...mais assez parlé, place à la répartition, cette année nous avons un évènement exceptionnel, en effet nous recevons une élève d'un autre collège qui dorénavant fera ses études à Poudlard, n'ayant pas encore était répartie elle mettra la première le Choixpeau alors ne soyaient pas étonnés."

Dumbledore s'assit et le professeur MacGonnagall déposa le Choixpeau sur le petit tabouret devant la Table des professeurs. Elle tenait un parchemin à la main.

"Mlle Séléna Snape, s'il vous plaît!" appela MacGonnagall.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, alors que l'inconnue du train s'avançait. Harry n'en revenait pas. Snape?? Y'avait-il un lien? Non.... Quoiqu'il lui avait semblait avoir déjà entendue la voix de l'interlocutrice de Snape dans le couloir, est-ce que s'était elle? 

Étrangement Harry avait du mal à gérer cette information. Les murmures allaient bon train.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui chuchota, "Tu crois qu'elle est parente avec le professeur Snape?!"

"J'en sais rien, peut-être?" répondit Harry.

Toute la Salle semblait se poser la même question. Séléna s'était installée sur le tabouret le Choixpeau reposant sur sa tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, (bon je sais pas à quoi correspond un instant pour vous, pour moi ça fait ~10sec), la décision du Choixpeau se fit entendre sans surprise pour l'intéressée.

"**SERPENTARD**!"

Voilà pour le chapitre4 j'espères qu'il vous à plu, tenez moi au courant!!!

Bisous, Anna.


End file.
